automaton
by xxqqmao
Summary: Light has a birthday gift which may change his life from being single to something new! A mysterious package arrives and surprise, surprise Guess who? Fluff ensues. A bit of love happens, but who can blame him? It was his choice of programming. ;P Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the day when Light finally sighed. Today had been a hard day. Fan girls swamped him with their cards, letters and chocolates of every kind. His parents gave him the usual money and his sister gave him a fashion kit as usual. He sat on his bed, looking around when he finally noticed the green box with silk ribbon on his desk. He rose and walked towards the box. What could it be? Perhaps it was something the fan boys planned? His fingers played with the bow as he thought of his choices. He finally decided to undo the knot and open the gift. The box was metallic, he noticed. As soon as he pulled loose the ribbon, the box unfolded itself and a hologram of a note projected up.

_Happy Birthday, Light Yagami._

_I am hoping you will enjoy him._

_My absence will be extended._

_Take good care of him._

_Do not underestimate him._

_I wish you good luck._

_Watari_

Light's eyes scanned the note and he wondered. Him? The object inside the box was alive? A hiss of steam came rushing out as the box unfolded yet again to reveal a collapsed figure inside. Light touched the foreign object and gasped as it jumped out of the box. In mid-air, the figure formed. Its torso was encompassed by a bright light that hummed softly and invitingly. Light reached out with his hand and palmed the object. A dark "L" was engraved into the light. With a whirr, the object settled down. It looked like a human, but it was made with robotic parts.

"Hello, Yagami-san." A voice came from within the object. "What would you like me to take form as? I am in standard humanoid form. If you would like me to change, tell me to do so." The figure dropped down to a bow.

"Hello. You may call me Light," Light replied. "What's your name? Do you know where you came from? Oh, and please stay human,"

"Raito-kun. I like the sound of that. I am L. I came from…Wammy's House. It is in England. I do not remember where it is, though. I do recall that I was made by…Watari-san."

"So, L, do you know why you were given to me?"

"…No, I do not. I am to serve you, no doubt."

"Serve me? As in you do what I say?"

"Whatever you desire, I am obligated to do. I am designed to protect and to aid."

"Oh. Thank you, I guess. What would you like to wear?"

"I do not know. You are the one who speaks the instructions. I am merely an object for your use. I do not appear to other humans. I am only there for my master. If master wishes I be seen, I will be to that human and that human only."

"Okay…but you have no free thought?"

"Thought-proccessor, I do have. I am a robot, after all."

"Alright, L. Let's get you into some clothes. While you wear these that I set out for you, I am going to take a shower." Light said, pointing to his closet. He stepped into his bathroom and closed the door. He gripped the sink and stared at the mirror. Today had been one of the weirdest days he had experienced. He shook his head and took off his clothes. A hot shower would soothe him. He stepped into the tub and pulled the curtains. He carefully adjusted the water to the right temperature and let loose the tap. "AH!" a yell of surprise as a blast of cold water hit his back. He scooted to the other side. He heard a bang and saw L's figure.

"Light-kun master sir," he gasped. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Light saw the way that L looked intently at him. His face had a blush lightly dusted on his cheekbones. He was too surprised to speak. When L got no answer, he took off his clothes and got into the tub with Light. He held him close. "Master! Why are you not breathing? You're turning red! Let me perform…CPR" Light could only stare as the perfect pale lips connected with his own. His eyes closed and shuddered to the warm feeling of the robot. Wait. Robot? Shower?

"L! You might short-circuit with the water! I'm fine," Light finally managed to grind out.

"No, master, I am just like a human, but with robot functions. I am emotionally void. I do as I say. I am unaffected by water. I have same bodily functions as humans but do not need to eat." L replied. He still held on to Light. His brow furrowed as he struggled to recall the meaning for what he felt. His word bank came up with worry, and love. "Light-kun, what is the meaning of love?" Light was caught off guard when he was asked this question. He was still in the arms of L and was relishing in the warmth provided.

"Well, love is…an emotion which we feel for a significant other. It can be expressed in many ways," Light said after thinking for a while.

"In what ways can it be expressed?"

"Holding, kissing, snuggling, spending time with each other and…"

"What is the last one?"

"Well, that's for a very deep, deep, strong love…"

"What is it?"

"…fornication…"

"I realise…I am holding you. does that mean I love you? perhaps I have to engage in these other actions. What is…kissing?"

"To kiss…is to have lip contact," Light said. "sometimes tongue contact and it shows love towards the significant other. It shows that you care,"

"I am still confused," L said, blinking. "Lip contact? Tongue contact? Against what is it contacting? Can you…show me?"

"I…uh…" Light stuttered, squirming in L's grip.

"Please, master. I request of you to show me. I must know," L said. Light bit his lip and sighed. He was gay, after all, and he craved this but he wasn't so sure as to he might corrupt this robot friend of his.

"Alright," Light gave in. "But this can only be done with only one person. And you have to be sure…" L nodded and looked deeply into Light's eyes. Light craned his neck upwards and kissed L softly on the lips. "there. That was a kiss."

"That felt really nice," L said. "but you said there was also tongue contact. Is it like licking the other's lips?"

"No…it is certainly not like that," Light said, trying not to laugh.

"Show me, then," L demanded. Light's lips meshed with those of L's. Light kissed gently twice. On the third, he nibbled on L's bottom lip. His tongue pushed past the lips and came in contact with another. He felt L's sudden intake of air and he broke off the kiss.

"What? Are you okay? Do you need to breathe?" Light asked, not wanting to stop.

"No, no I am fine. I just did not expect it to feel…to feel…so good," L realised.

"That's not even the first part of it," Light said. His mind was reeling. He had a plan.

"Would you like me to show you love? I do love you, L."

"Yes please," L said. He knew that this warm feeling inside of him was pounding and Light was indeed the one bringing his heart to beat rapidly inside his chest cavity.

"It usually takes a long time for one to fall in love, but there is always love at first sight," Light explained. L was growing inpatient and he made the move. He smashed his lips into Light's and flicked his tongue out to tangle with the other's. Light hummed in pleasure at the feeling. His tongue curled around L's and stroked it lightly. They swirled and parted at a kiss. "You know, another thing love has is taking showers together," Light offered.

"Do you want me to bathe you?" L asked, stepping under the spray of the water. Light nodded and snuggled into L's chest. From this point of view, he could see everything. _Everything_. His eyes widened in pleasure as he took in the sight of the other's shaft: it was erect. He decided to point this out to the other.

"Hey, L," Light probed.

"Yes master?"

"You have a problem,"

"What is it?"

"Look down," Light said. He watched L flick his eyes down. L cocked his head to the side.

"Yours is different," L noted. "Mine is…up?" Light chuckled. This robot knew nothing.

"Am I going to…terminate?"

"No," Light laughed. "There's 4 ways of getting to normal. It is natural to occur when you are around someone you love. You feel aroused. This means you are ready."

"ready for what?" L said, poking his tip. Light grabbed his hand away. He wanted to be the one to touch it.

"First way is to wait it out. Second way is to take a cold shower. Third way is to deal with it yourself and I will show you how. The fourth way is through…having sex." Light explained. He was reluctant to say "sex" because he would get excited that way. He looked into L's eyes and silently asked permission to proceed. L nodded, a little confused. Light touched the tip and slid his fingers down to the base, pumping the organ. He constantly kept watch of L's expressions on his face. First it was surprise. Then it was silent acceptance. And finally, it was pleasure. He noticed the involuntary bucking when he slid past the tip. Light stopped. L opened his eyes.

"Why did you stop, Light-kun," he whispered, vocals not working because he was wanting more. "It is still up. It isn't fixed,"

"I know. I'll show you another way," Light said.

"Sex?" L asked. Light shook his head.

"This can be considered, but definition isn't. it is what you may call, assistance." Light bent down and sat on his knees. His mouth kissed the organ and he opened his mouth to take it in. His tongue played with the bulbous head and he slid it in and out. He felt himself growing hard and thought to ask L for assistance. His inner side chuckled with anticipation. Just when L was about to release, Light brought his mouth off. He kissed his way up the chiselled abdomen and to the neck. He landed his final kiss on L's mouth.

"Light-kun," L whined. "I want more!" Light smiled.

"Well, L, seems like I have a problem too. I think we need to address mine before I tend to yours," Light said with a hint of smile on his words. L nodded, eager to get back to the moment before. His pale long fingers gripped the other's organ. He began the same process and slid his hands up and down. Light placed his hands on L's and guided him through the motions. His hands stopped L's before he could get carried away. "I want you to do the assistance," Light said. L quickly bent down and placed his lips to the tip. He too, kissed the tip and opened his mouth to take it in. Light hissed in pleasure as he felt himself enter another cavern. It had been too long since he had done so. At his high, L pulled away. He stood up to look at Light.

"I have done what you have done to me," he said coyly. Light was frustrated and glared at the robot. Two could play at this game. He turned off the shower and got out. He wiped himself down with a towel and did the same to L. The steam was swirling around them in the bathroom. He embraced L and dry humped him. He placed a thin sheet of towel between them and started to grind. L cried out in surprise as he felt a different contact.

"Do you like this? I am punishing you," Light said. "for being bad."

"This feels too good to be a punishment," L gasped.

"But I can make it one. Just watch," Light smirked. His hips twirled in motions and he used his muscular butt to pleasure the other. The friction made them want each other so badly but Light had to get L prepared for the ultimate goal. He had to be rock hard and willing to come at any second because Light didn't want to come before his lover. L started thrusting wildly against Light, but Light held the other's hips down.

"Ah, Light-kun…Light-kun…please…" L begged. "please more…I need more," Light smiled and he continued his actions.

"would you like a taste of sex?" Light asked. L nodded. This warmth was growing and had taken over him. He no longer cared about serving. All he wanted was Light. And Light he was going to get. Light opened the bathroom door and crossed over to his bed. He told L to lay down and spread his legs wide. Light climbed on his knees and positioned himself at the entrance. The container of lotion he grabbed on the way had already done its use. He gasped at the coolness of the feeling on his member in surprise and gently probed L's entrance. L thrust upward and whimpered. He used his legs to grab on Light to bring him closer. At this point, L's animalistic instincts took over. Light slid into the tight hole and waited for L to adjust. He pumped slowly in and out, hitting a variety of places. He found the golden spot when L cried out his name. he pushed in and out, hitting the spot over and over. He felt L's wall tighten and he was almost losing control. L cried out in surprise as he came. Light collapsed on top of L after he pushed in a few more times.

"Light-kun…" L whispered, looking down. "What is that feeling? I enjoyed this so much…I never had such things done…." Light smiled and kissed L fully on the lips.

"You are the best present I could ever get," Light sighed.

"Is it your birthday?" L asked. Light nodded. "Happy birthday, Light-kun,"

"L, when is your birthday?" Light asked.

"I do not know," L answered. He looked away and he sneezed violently. The sudden jerk of his body clamped down on his oversensitive member and Light gasped. He felt himself go rigid. To retaliate, he shifted out of L and placed himself under L's member. He rubbed them together while L was staring at the action. "This feels nice too," he responded. It wasn't long before both were ready again. "this time, Light-kun, I think I will do it to you," Light smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Hey guys, and thank you so much for reading my story. I'm new to this whole thing, so please bear with me. If you've got some suggestions to help me improve, I greatly appreciate it: as I've learned over the years, peer critiquing is the key to improvement and success. If you've got any requests, I will be glad to fulfil them to the best of my ability. Please enjoy reading. Thanks! 3_

_ps~ my uploading schedule is subject to change depending on how hectic my weeks get so...please be patient...I've spent 10 minutes furiously typing this because I thought that leaving you guys hanging with just what I've written last time was a bit mean...besides...L's cuteness must be shared! :]_

A week had passed since the birthday gift and Light was pleased to find that this new figure in his life was the best thing he could ask for. From playing dress up to chess, from bubble baths and even cooking, this L was something else. Light leaned back in his chair and smiled in reflection of the week of holiday.

_~flashback time~_

**Monday **

Light awoke to the curious whirring sound next to him. His lips pulled into a frown as he racked his brain for an answer. _This sound…it is to mechanical to be breathing…_he thought. He turned to his side to come face to face with L. He gasped and shrank back to the wall. _Who is this? What is he doing in my bed? Why is he staring at me? _He thought. His eyes wildly scanned the room for signs of breaking in. The piece of lead was still in the door. The window was still taped. He felt his heart pounding faster and faster. "Raito-kun, is everything alright?" the figure asked. Light felt himself tip over in dead faint. L's eyes cleared and he rushed to catch his master. He put Light's head on his lap and poked on of the eyelids gently. "Raito-kun, are these not supposed to be open?"

"…" Light stared at the figure above him. "Who are you?" he asked, amber coloured eyes examining the figure. _Good complexion, bright eyes, soft voice. I'm not dreaming am I? I wonder what his lips…_

"Does Master not remember me?" L asked, a sad timbre in his voice, interrupting Light's thoughts. L reached up to touch himself on the head. His eyes flickered as he brought up a holographic screen. He replayed the scenes from the day before. A spark came to Light's eyes as he watched. The screen faded away as the scene ended. L turned his head to stare at Light. "I've got a memory chip, but I haven't got a clue what you have. Have you a chip for these things? Perhaps it was damaged?"

"L!" Light said, laughing. He sat up and stretched. "I thought I was dreaming," he explained while putting on his bunny slippers. He padded to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and grabbed a toothbrush with the other. L walked in behind him and wrapped his arms around Light's waist. Light spat out the toothpaste and washed his face.

"Raito-kun, what is it that you're doing?" L asked, curiously poking the tube of toothpaste. "Does it taste good? Why do you spit it out?" Light shook his head and smiled. They would have a lot of work to do today.

_**After School~**_

Light saw from the corner of his eye that L was staring intently at the pen in his hand. He shook his head and kept on writing his paper. Minutes ticked by and his hand faltered, finally ending. "L...is there anything you would like to say to me?" Light asked, turning around. L kept on staring, silently. Light shrugged and put his pen down. He reached beside him and picked up a plate of cake. It was vanilla flavoured with coloured icing. He gingerly picked up the fork and took a piece. He shuddered at the sweet taste. His eyes flickered to the robot and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Raito-kun...what is that you're eating? My word bank defines it as 'cake' but I do not quite understand it..." L finally said, staring at the dessert.

"How do I explain cake...well you see...Cake is not a concept which you understand," Light said, adopting a school master's tone. "It is what one can define as a baked goods. It is a dessert item." L nodded vigorously to show that he understood. "You can eat it with chopsticks, forks, spoons, knives, and so on."

"How would you describe the taste of this cake you speak of?" L asked, head cocked to the side. Light allowed his lips to quirk up into a smile.

"There are many types of cakes. There are strawberry flavoured cake, green tea flavoured cake, chocolate flavoured cake, and this one happens to be a vanilla flavoured cake." Light responded. He reached out to L and pulled him to his side. "Would you like to try some?" L nodded, eyes wide with anticipation and curiosity. Light took the fork and dug out a little piece. He held it up to the cyborg's lips and slipped it in between them. L's brows furrowed together as he chewed, thinking over the flavour. He swallowed and blinked twice. "How is it?"

"That was...quite..." L began. "Please give me a few minutes to define how I feel..." Light nodded and went back to his work. His pen was gliding fluidly across the page when he heard a thump. He turned his head to see L standing still. Light shook his head, confused. L took a look at Light and asked, "Would you like to see again?" Light nodded. L suddenly bolted up the wall and somersaulted back to the ground. "I believe i have found the word to describe it..." L said, placing his thumb to his lip in contemplation. "WONDERFUL!" L began to quiver with excitement and his eyes grew brighter. His lips parted to show a wide grin and his eyes squinted into a line. "YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY!" L hopped up and down in place. Light stared at the robot in shock.

"L...are you short circuiting?" Light asked, shakily. He poked his finger at L's forehead in the attempt to reset his mood. Nothing happened except L's face twitched and bounced in front of him.

"MORE MORE MORE MORE!" L squealed, pointing at the cake. Light nodded and gave him the whole plate. L stopped and looked at his master in awe. "Raito-kun..." He was breathing quickly. "thank...you...SO MUCH!" L hugged the teen and took the plate. He sank to his haunches and took a bite. A blissful expression came upon his face.

-_a few seconds later-_

Light was staring in shock at the empty plate. His eyes traveled from the gleaming fork to the smile of his companion. "That...is not healthy for you," Light managed to say at last. "I will have to keep an eye on you now...in the presence of cake..." L's dreamy expression evaporated.

"Does this mean...does this mean that there will be no more cake...no more cake for L?" L asked, turning his pleading eyes towards Light. He was rocking back and forth on his haunches and his toes were drumming nervously on the floor. Light stared into the eyes of his robot friend.

"You may have cake..." Light began. He was cut short by the blur that tackled him out of his chair. "As I said, you may have cake..." He was cut short once again by the lips of his friend. His lips quirked upwards as he reflected on how cute it was. "On one condition. You must be controlled. You cannot act out as you did...just...now..." L nodded vigorously throughout the whole speech. Light shook his head, thinking, _He probably never heard a word of it. He just stopped at the 'you may have cake' part...*sigh* oh boy._

_"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" L squealed, bouncing in delight. _

_"L?" Light said, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"Yes?" L replied, stopping and looking at Light._

"You've got some frosting on your nose..."

"...can you...get it for me? I cannot seem to be able to lick it off as I planned..." L said after trying robustly to reach his nose with his tongue. Light smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He leaned and kissed him on the lips.  
"Cake tastes better with you," Light whispered. L smiled contently.

_EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW TIME :D_

_(If you guys like this, tell me. If not, I will stop and you guys would have an element of surprise for the next chapter :D)_

_**Tuesday**_

_Light had discovered that L had no idea what a human had to go through. He had also found out that L was very clumsy… _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know I've been terrible and haven't been sticking to writing...also its been quite busy since I have loads to do over the break. I have been trying to upload this but my computer was buggy. Sorry for the wait you guys...hope you enjoy! I have lots more coming so don't worry ^-^ 3

**Tuesday**

Light awoke to the resonating vibration from L's chest for the second time. His eyes fluttered open as he rolled up onto his back. Smiling, he stretched. His toes found a cold, metallic substance and he automatically recoiled. He propped himself up and looked on his bed. One leg here, an arm over there…where was the torso? He sat bolt upright and looked at the opposite wall. L's head was hanging on the door. His mouth tentatively opened and uttered a single letter, "L?"

The eyes from the peaceful face glowed white and flickered to show recognition. "Light-kun," the voice sounded from across the room. "I was merely testing out if I could sleep with my parts detached. I must say, it wasn't as pleasant because…" His sentence was cut short by the whirring and clicking of his body parts reassembling. The torso flew in from the bathtub, the arms from the headboard, the legs from under the bed and the head from across the room.

"It wasn't as pleasant because…?" Light asked, looking straight at his gift. L looked away and Light squinted his eyes to see the miniscule blush dusted upon the other's cheekbones. "L…tell me…" L shook his head and walked to the door, lifting a hand to grasp the doorknob. "Tell me, or no more cake for you," Light threatened playfully. L froze mid step and turned sharply around. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slowly dropping. The look of utter shock was clearly written on his face.

"No….no more….NO MORE CAKE?" he squealed, rushing up to Light. His hands gripped the other's shoulders and he felt his knees collapsing. "I'll tell you…I'll tell you…I want cake….I want cake…" L chanted. "It wasn't as pleasant…because I couldn't sleep next to you and hold you in my arms please tell me I can have cake…." Light felt the corners of his lips quirk into a smile. He inclined his head forward and his auburn locks shielded his eyes. Barely a nod of approval, but L was ecstatic nonetheless.

The two walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Light discovered something curious about L. This was so curiously strange that he might have laughed once it was over, but this was all in seriousness. "L?" Light mused, pouring a glass of milk. "Would you like to try some?" L looked at the glass tentatively. He was standing away from any appliances and in the middle of the kitchen, next to the table. His hands were placed by his sides, looking like he did not know what to do with them. Light slid the glass towards L slowly on the counter. The rimmed eyes opened wide as he looked for a solution. Hand outstretched, he walked towards the glass…and missed completely. This was when Light had discovered that L had no reflexes save for the very primal ones: moving, speaking and sex. He stole a look at L flexing his hand and staring at the glass. Today was going to be a very interesting day.

Light padded over to L and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your range of movement is limited," Light stated, reaching out to L's hands. He felt the fingers flex.

"Humans are complex, more so than my design which I now realise is crude," L replied. "I can walk, I can talk and my urges…they're only for food, shelter and sex I believe…I remember that my programmer had installed the primal instincts."

"Let's see if I can't reprogram you." L said, a smile in his voice.

_Over the few hours, Light had quite a job set out for him. He had to stand behind L and guide his limbs for the wanted actions. This led to some unwanted actions from the lower region for a certain auburn haired teen. ;P_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday**

"Raito-kun!" L's muffled voice wafted through the door. "Where are you?" Light was sitting on his bed in his dormitory, reading a novel. His eyes flickered over the lines and paused slightly when he heard his name being called. L's footsteps approached the door and stopped a second. The door opened to a tousle haired cyborg holding a bag of chocolate kisses. Light glanced at L's hand, wondering why he had a bag of chocolates.

"Where did you get chocolate?" Light asked, setting his book aside. L walked to the bed with a smile and popped in a chocolate kiss. Light followed the motion of L's lips and stared at the pink tongue trying to capture the smidgen on the corner of his mouth. Light leaned over and kissed the spot. L smiled happily and ate another kiss.

"I bought it from the machine! They were the only ones left," L explained. "I'm glad I got them! They taste really good…how are they made?"

"May I have one?" Light asked, holding out his hand. L stopped in mid chew and looked him up and down. He stared at his hand and then his owner. His mind flickered and raced for a decision. He quickly shook his head no and turned his back to Light. The auburn haired teen's eyes widened as he realised what had happened. "Why not?" He asked, slightly miffed. L mumbled a reply and headed for the door. Light swiftly got up and crossed the room to L. His spidery fingers looped themselves around the cyborg's wrist.

"Because they're good, and I like all of them!" L answered, clasping the bag to his chest. He hunched over protectively over the bag of sweets. Light shook his head, disbelievingly at his antics.

"I want the last kiss," Light said. L nodded carefully and ate another from his bag. He felt around the bag for more, but he felt none. His mouth dropped open and he looked at Light. L bit his lip and looked to the side. He walked a few paces to the door, but turned in the end. He took hold of Light's waist and he drew him close. He kissed the teen softly on the lips.

"There," L sighed, "the last kiss."


End file.
